Life As A Cat - By Sylvester
Introduction Life As A Cat - By Sylvester''' is a blogspot made by Sylvester himself explaining the life of him. It was abandoned in the Autumn of 2011. No other blog posts have been made on it.'' Characters * Sylvester * Steve (mentioned) * Gibson (mentioned) * Shelby (mentioned) * Celia (mentioned) * Todd (mentioned) * Ibanez (mentioned) * Other unnamed animals (mentioned) Posts from 2009 by Sylvester Sunday, February 1, 2009 Hi. This is my new blog account. My name is supposedly Sylvester. Although I hardly see the need for a name, as most humans simply refer to me as "Kitty Kitty"... I am a cat. I know what you're thinking. "A cat? Typing on a keyboard? I doubt it.". That's cool, you don't have to believe me. Most people aren't as astounded by my ability to type as they are my ability to speak. "Sylvester The Talking Kitty Cat" is a term that has been used over and over to describe me. My owner, Steve, tortured me with "Your Baby Can Read" for the first six months of my life. I hardly remember it as my kitten years are hazy. Apparently it is uncommon for cats to read and speak. I don't see what is so hard about it. Enough about that. I have other things to talk about, much more important things. For one.... Oh no..... He's home.... If he finds me on his computer he'll be pissed! I'll be back tomorrow! Tuesday, February 3, 2009 Quick Post .... i tried to posst again yestedrday. I hfave so mucfgh to say.. sorryt if my typinng is badd. im in a reall hurry. ibanez is missing and I think i know where he weent. just arounnd the corner at someone elseds house. We met this guy named tod and he is so cool! he told me that he has moree tuna fish than any caty couled ewat. i wantecd to type about him yestrday but steve was home. most of the time he is gon for the day but he stayd home yessster day. he went tothe store and will be back any minut so I have tom ake this quik,c.., Ibanez and i had planned to go live witthd tod and we were goinf to leave at the saime time. that little fluff ball beat me to the punch. now he is over theree eating all the tuna and im stiuck here. i plan to leave tonight when they let me out. if i don't post back, i made it to his house, wish mee luvck! Wednesday, February 4, 2009 a litter box? i was going to leave tonight. They usually let me outside to shit. Tonight they brought in a litter box for me, so I am stuck indoors... I am so jealous of Ibanez. But I'll be there soon. Thursday, February 5, 2009 Staying home for now... I better stay home for a little while.. My human is acting weird and he is being really nice to me. I'm sure Ibanez is okay, I'll meet up with him later. But for now, Steve needs me. Monday, February 16, 2009 (9:27 AM) So excited for my surprise! SURPRISE! I am so so so excited for tomorrow! My human, Steve, said we're going somewhere together. Someplace called the "Vet". I've never heard of it, but Steve sounded happy about it, and when I asked what it was he said "A surprise!". My imagination is going WILD! ' I'll bet it's amazing! He said it's specifically for cats, '''like me! '''So there will probably be ''other cats too! I can see it now, tuna cans stacked to the ceiling, scratching posts from wall to wall. Sounds like heaven! I can't wait! I'll post again tomorrow and let you know how much fun I had! Bye! Monday, February 16, 2009 (7:49 PM) '''I can't sleep... I've been shaking with excitement all day and now I can't even sleep. I need to calm down so I can be rested and ready for the Vet tomorrow. Kitty carnival here I come! Tuesday, February 17, 2009 (8:56 AM) Leaving to the Vet in a few minutes! I saw this picture online.... It's called "Stairway To Cat Heaven". I'm sure they have a bunch of these at the Vet. Right next to the '''''All You Can Eat Tuna Buffet! So excited! Steve is in the shower, we're leaving when he gets done. I'm not excited about the ride... I hate riding in those moving floor thingies they call cars. They're scary. But I'm sure it will be worth it. Yay for the vet! Tuesday, February 17, 2009 (12:22 PM) Feeling very let down. Excited for nothing.... I've never been more depressed in my whole life. The vet was nothing like I expected. I don't even want to talk about it..... Category:Sylvester's Diary